


Not so Bad After All

by Little_Ki



Series: Just Imagine [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dialogue and banter heavy, imayoshi is snarky, kasamatsu is amazing, sugary sweet goodness, with just a little teensey tiny bit of spice at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Ki/pseuds/Little_Ki
Summary: Kasamatsu's girlfriend had been having an no-good day at all. There wasn't much he could do while on a family trip, but thankfully technology makes the distance easier to deal with. Maybe it wasn't so bad a day after all.
Relationships: Kasamatsu Yukio/Reader
Series: Just Imagine [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656115
Kudos: 15





	Not so Bad After All

**Author's Note:**

> The fourth piece of my Just Imagine series! This is honestly one of my favorites. It really was born out of what I want in a relationship and somehow it was so easy to write. I wrote this in one sitting and even rereading it now I can't believe I barely changed anything. Not that it was perfect, but there was something so warm about this piece that it's fine the way it is.

After a long hot shower you were feeling much better. Hot water always seemed to soothe you, and you especially needed to relax after a terrible day.

It didn’t start out bad, but when you realized you forgot your lunch, you knew things were about to go downhill fast. Not only did you forget your homework, which was placed with your lunch so you wouldn’t forget, your lab partner caused a mess during a lab leading the both of you getting detention. Falling in a muddy puddle on your way home definitely cemented this day as terrible.

Luckily your friends house was close by, and since she provided you with clean clothes to wear you couldn’t be too mad at her for teaming up with her boyfriend, Imayoshi, to tease you the whole walk home. Thinking about it, you weren’t sure whether you should go out or not. Your own boyfriend was currently visiting relatives and wasn’t due back till tonight, and as adorable as the pair were, you didn’t need another reminder that he wasn’t here.

Running a hand through your damp hair, you sighed. There wasn’t a point in stalling. Just as you were about to open the door, you heard a familiar ring tone. Whipping your phone out of your pocket, you answered immediately.

“Yukio!” Grinning ear-to-ear, you leaned against the bathroom door. “How’s your trip? Any interesting stories to share?” As he chuckled deeply at your inquisition, you suppressed a shiver. It may have only been a couple of days, but it’s been too long since you’ve heard his voice.

“It’s been alright, nothing exciting. Though I have some interesting pictures to show you of my brothers trying to feed the seagulls. Huh. I guess I do have some stories.” Laughing softly, you could imagine the expressions on their faces. God, he missed hearing you laugh. Scratch that. He missed you in general. “I missed that.”

You felt the butterflies kick in as they always did when you were with Yukio. You knew what he meant, and though you never pushed him, it was nice to hear it sometimes. “Missed what? Considering the pictures, you want to show me I’d say your trip was pretty eventful.”

“You. I missed you.” Okay. You never got tired of hearing that.

“I missed you too.” Your voice became soft, but you knew he heard you at the sound at the back of his throat. It had really been too long. “Will I see you tonight?”

“No. We’re suppose to be back late, and I have an early practice tomorrow.” Though you were disappointed you knew it couldn’t have been helped.

“I understand. With the Interhigh tournament coming up, duty calls captain.” He growled lowly, and you bit your lower lip trying to suppress your smile. You knew it wasn’t his fault, but you couldn’t help teasing him a little bit.

“Minx.” As you were about to retort you heard the car in the background turn off. “Sorry, I gotta go. I’ll talk to you later okay?”

“Okay. Love you.” You felt your stomach doing flips.

“I love you too.” Hanging up, you opened the door only to find your friend on the other side, with a grin the size of Texas. Imayoshi by their side.

“How long have you two been standing there?” Surprisingly Imayoshi was the one that responded.

“The whole phone conversation. ___ was worried since you’d been in the bathroom for almost an hour now and came to check on you. Instead we heard the most interesting conversation. I never thought that little ___ was capable of such banter.” Narrowing your eyes, you were suddenly tackled by your friend.

“Oh, the two of you are so cute! It’s almost like watching a romantic scene in a movie! So what did he say? Tell me everything!” With a resigned sigh you felt your annoyance fade. You could never stay upset at them for long. Curse their sunny disposition.

The doorbell rang, interrupting your friend in the middle of their interrogation. Jumping at the chance to get away you walked towards the door. When you moved to look through the peephole, you were cut off by Imayoshi. “Paranoid? That must be the pizza we ordered. Just open the door.” Rolling your eyes you scoffed. Somehow Imayoshi was able to include a barb every time he opened his mouth. You’d have to talk to your friend about potential consequences if you duct taped her boyfriends mouth shut. Opening the door your eyes went wide.

“Surprise.” Standing in front of you was your boyfriend with his hands in his pockets and looking at you with that lopsided grin you loved so much. Frozen in place, you could tell from his shaking shoulders that he was trying not to laugh out loud. “No hug? I thought you missed me.”

Shaking your head, you felt time move again as you launched yourself at him. With quick reflexes he was able to catch you and regain his balance. Nuzzling into his neck, you allowed his scent to surround you. He smelled like rain and home. “Liar. You said I wouldn’t see you till tomorrow.”

Though your glare and pout were less effective with you burying your face in his neck, you couldn’t bring yourself to move. You knew he could feel your expression when he kissed the top of your head. “I didn’t want to ruin the surprise, and honestly? That was the original plan. But I couldn’t wait to see you.”

“I guess I can forgive you, but just this once.” This time you couldn’t suppress the shivers you got from hearing his chuckle.

“Hm. If you need some more convincing, I’m sure I could do something. After all, I still need to repay you for that little stunt you pulled earlier.” Slowly looking up at him you almost blushed at the smirk on his face. Normally you’d leave it at that, but you were too deep to go back now. Plus, you really missed him.

With that in mind you titled your head upwards to brush a chaste kiss on his jawline. Schooling your expression, you let the left side of your lip quirk upwards. “What did you have in mind?” The darkening of his eyes was your only hint before he pressed a firm kiss to your lips, causing the warmth in your body to blaze. It was really good to have him back.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was originally a return gift for a friend that also wrote for KNB. I remember reading her piece and getting inspired and there's something so warm and amazing when it comes to how your works, the little bits you share, can lead to something so magical. I hope that wherever they are they're doing well. :)


End file.
